Shade and Shadow
by Kodachi Yukuri
Summary: Welcome to the guild of theives and assassins! Another total AU on my part.
1. Thieves and Assassins

Shade and Shadow I know what your thinking. She has Three other fics on the go, each with no more then 2 chapters done, does she seriously thinks she has enough time and creativity to finish them all?   
Well , you have some attitude there. But yah I know but Hotel California's almost done and I still have a bit left on Thunderstruck. I just finished Stand By and I want people's opinions on this one before I go any further with it.   
Anyway it's a total Au, set all on earth. Note that everyone's past have changed and I'm making Quatre a test tube baby like his sisters to avoid having to get into big explanations. Another note is the leaps and bounds of technology, it seriously doesn't fit into any time period due to lack of cars but lots of heavy machinery.  
Disclaimer: Come to think of it if I just changed the names then it'd be a new story. But then I'd have nothing to do with it. So I don't own Gundam Wing but someday I will own something bigger and better (Yah right like it can get better then Gundam)   
  
-Shade and Shadow  
  
April 3rd 5:09 pm  
The teenage girl walks into the wooden club where the others were working out, telling stories and comparing new "investments". She was greeted by all her fellow members and set down her bag by the mats and equipment. Her short hair was tied up in a bandanna and her leather two toned sleeveless shirt showed off her strong arms. Her biker gloves and old shoes let off the tough girl impression yet her soft smile welcomed gullible tourists or travelers. She starts to beat up on a punching bag as a young boy steps behind her. His totally black ensemble made him look like the most likely thief among them as his own half gloved hands weighed down her shoulders. She turned quickly to deliver and backfist to his face, his braid swings as he ducks quickly and he attempts to attack with an elbow strike to her abdomen. She jumps backwards and smiles. Speed is a thieves best friend, and everyone there is heavily equipped with that. They clench hands in a high-five (well, middle-five).  
Duo: "Anything good last night?" His own messy bangs hang down to his cheeks and the dirt stains on his face makes him look wild and dangerous (and damn sexy).   
Solo: "Only money, don't need ta sell that." She smiles, throwing down the money by her bag. Some of the older men whistled at the pile and she wipes her own dirt stained face proudly. They didn't try to hide who they were, none of them did. There identity was their lifeblood.  
Duo: "Looks like the others got a good haul too." He looks around, his violet eyes scanning the other thieves as they laughed and talked. Everyone left their new goods just lying around, they were family and you don't steal from family.   
Solo: "Of course, it's tourist season." Duo and Solo were the youngest, taken in off the streets as war orphans in the secluded little town by the thieves guild. Surrounded by the older professionals, all men who had taught them to survive on the streets and became their "family." The intimidating group of convicts were reluctant to take in the female at the age of five but was quickly convinced by there youngest "son". Knowing that any children they did leave on the streets would be taken in by the assassins. The two had become the pride and joy of all the guild members, pulling off every stunt in the book as stealth members of Shade.  
Duo: "We all made it through anther day, no sign of the assassins." Whenever the profit came in this good the assassins always showed up for pay.  
Solo: "Good, and with this many we should be able to pay them off soon. Even if the season just started." The thieves and assassins had different seasons, Winter and fall were when it was easiest for the assassins to get around and hide victims. Where as summer and spring were fit for thieves; merchants and tourists passed through the little valley constantly. The guild was pretty much full today, most members left for big portions of the year to travel to richer countries and stayed at guilds there. This is to keep the authorities unsuspicious of the town as do the assassins, Returning sooner or later to home base. The two guilds shared money and pay with the permanent members being Duo, Solo, Trep and Cyprus. Trep had stayed there since the kids came to teach them. He was still young, maybe only ten years older then the two where as Cyprus was getting on in years. He was the guild founder and stayed around to recruit new members if they ever came along. On the streets the teens had earned themselves different names though, Solo had managed to get "Goddess of Destruction" for the little bit of vandalism and chaos she liked to created at hit sights. Duo had "Angel of Death" due to some unfortunate accidents involving witnessing the assassins at work last season and then scarcely surviving himself. They stated later on that they didn't know he was a thief, they thought he was just an snooping kid. That had to be the first time Solo or Trep had ever been to a hospital because once he woke up she was biting her nails and her eyes were darting around nervously. Trep sat calmly but whenever the nurse came in he would stutter and looked like he was going to pass out. Especially whenever they asked about the bill, they had to save for months to pay it. They also had to resort to borrowing extra money from the assassins and now having to pay back even more.   
Duo: "Do you think we'll have enough?"  
Solo: "Not if they came today."  
Duo: "Man, I'm so sorry. It's my fault we owe so much."  
Solo: "No, they greedy bastards just wanted more money, they should have paid anyway. They're the ones who attacked you."   
Duo: "Nah, I would have done something like that if I was gonna get caught…It makes sense."  
Solo: "Whatever. I still don't like them." She goes back to sparing with air.   
  
April 4th 1:13 am  
Quatre: "HEY LOW-LIFES! WAKE UP!!" His demanding voice echoed through the club as he stands at the entrance of the dark building. The first to the entrance was a young girl his age, about 15 with long blond hair. The lamps slowly shine and the room is soon flooded with the streaming golden light. A giant man walks up beside the young girl and glares down at the rich boy. The teenage boys blue eyes stare up at him, unwavering.   
Sniper: "You got a job or somethin?" An occasional client, hiring them to knock off blackmailers and those who threaten the Winners empire. Sniper had always warned his younger members about the Winners, tolerance was the key with the rich ones, even if he had none himself.   
Dorothy: "He means, welcome back Quatre. What can we do for you?" Dorothy learned to well not to be rude to the wrong people. Hardly escaping her own household alive, she left her abusive uncle. The guild had seen true potential in her as a member of Shadow and invited her to stay, that was seven years ago. A slim female, maybe 17 joins them at the door. She scowled and went to lie back down. Her brown braids hit her shoulders and the top of her camouflage colored belly top. Her loose camouflage pants hit her black boots, An undying soldier longing for war. She was put in a war camp while the war was still raging as a child. Battling oppression, her parents died on the battlefield where she was found by Ranger. He brought her back after the fighting ended 4 years later, by then she was 13 and had learned only the ways of war.  
Quatre: "Sally, always a pleasure."  
Sally: "Go suck yourself rich-ass." He laughs at her coldness.  
Sniper: "Do you have a reason to be here??" He snarls.   
Quatre: "Yes, I'm wondering if one of you has a hit out on one Relena Peacecraft."  
Dorothy: "Peacecraft? We're not aloud to go after none of dem."  
Quatre: "Good, keep it that way. I received this note saying she would be."  
Sniper: "We have our standards. Now if that's all, get out." The door slams shut.   
Ranger: "Hey, are you awake in there? We want you three ready for anything."  
Heero: "We're awake." The brown haired boy slips on a white shirt and tugs on his jeans. The other two boys are also changing. A blacked haired Chinese boy pulls up his kakhis, while the tallest of the three zips up his own jeans. His face is partially covered by curved bangs and only one moss green eye is visible. It seemed he had always been around the guild, a master assassin who could sneak into your house and earn your trust before stabbing you in the back or just shower you with an onslaught of bullets at your own front door before leaving just as quickly. None of the three had pasts that didn't involve war, they had just joined the team a little later. They left the small room they shared and walked out to the main hall. It was the off season so there were very few Shadow members left, only the youngest who waited for the jobs to come to them this time of year and the permanent members. Ranger was back to visit his "daughter" Sally for a while. Wufei, Trowa, Heero, Dorothy and Sally being the youngest had to stay this year and Sniper and Gage were the permanent. The assassins had picked up most of the orphans off the street over the years after the war, knowing if they didn't, the thieves would.   
Wufei: "So, what's the job?"  
Gage: "Well, we all know the thieves are in deep this year and we don't know how far they'll go to pay it off in time. I have a feeling they may blame us for that so they might try to steal from our own treasury."   
Heero: "I thought they weren't aloud to steal from us."  
Sally: "Yah, but were not supposed to kill them and needless to say we kinda bent the rules."  
Wufei: "I thought he was just a interfering kid." He blushes a bit.  
Trowa: "He was and you did your job like you were supposed to. Anyone who sees your face isn't supposed to live."  
Sally: "It was pure coincidence that you were hitting the same house at once. Those damn thieves should know better."   
Wufei: "Hey now, it wasn't their fault either…"  
Sniper: "Anyway, Don't worry about it. No one blames you, we just have a few problems to work through."   
  
April 4th 11:45 am  
Quatre: "They insisted it wasn't them father, I don't know anyone else."  
Winners: "Don't worry about it to much Quatre. Just idol threats, that's all."  
Quatre: "I hope your right." They sit down to tea, three of his older sisters join them.  
Ceillia: "Why? You got a crush on her?"  
Winners: "Well I hope he does, he's promised to her." He blushes as they laugh.  
Stacia: "Imagine, the Winner's empire and the Peacecraft throne finally uniting."   
Ray: "Well Ceillia's old enough for that handsome Milliardo boy."  
Ceillia: "He has a girlfriend doesn't he? That scoundrel from the military…what was it?"  
Winners: "Lucrezia Noin and she is a very respectable lady, be polite."   
Ray: "Well, what about Mr. Kushrenada? There's a gentlemen. You or Alexa are old enough for him Stacia."   
Stacia: "You'll never make a good matchmaker." Ray gives a little giggle and they continue their tea.  
  
April 4th 8:02 pm  
Relena: "Oh Ms. Noin, Thank you for helping me out tonight." She sighs as the woman brushes her long blond hair. Noin smiles.  
Noin: "Just call me Noin, Relena. You will be my sister soon."  
Relena: "Yes Noin. I-I guess I'm just a little nervous,   
Noin: "Don't worry, I got a message from Mr. Winners today saying that it's not the assassins and they're the best, so you have virtually nothing to worry about."  
Relena: "I guess you right."  
  
April 5th 5:58 am  
Solo: "We should always have atleast three people here in case the assassins do show up. We need everyone else out to bring back a little more to pay it off. I'm sorry to ask so much cuz it is the busy season and we usually manage to pay it off ourselves but…"  
Bradford: "Now don'tchu go worrin' bout it lil lady. Wez all know how hardsi 'tis to pay them off. We used the money to and I'z don't sees why iz only you four who hafta pay it every year. Iz bout time we all pitches in cuz wesa usin' it too ova the winter season whens wez visit tha guild." mummers of agreement circle the crowd.   
Solo: "Thanks guys. Let's head out then." She hugs Bradford before running out the door. Leaving Cyprus, Green and Moby to watch for the assassins. They were all big men who could easily defend the guild if they had to.   
  
April 5th 8:38 am  
Heero: "Should we go collect today?"  
Trowa: "Probably, we need to get more food and it's best if we save our stock for emergencies.  
Wufei: "But what are the chances they have it today? It's less then a week into the season."  
Sally: "So? We get a little in advance right?" Sniper and Ranger nod.  
Gage: "I'll go too, they won't want to hand it over to just some kids."  
Heero: "Don't worry Gage, we've got it. Trowa, Wufei, Sally and I will go."  
Sniper: "Not yet, wait till about noonish when their latest haul comes in."  
  
  
April 5th 1:36 pm  
Duo: "What a great day! Look at all this!"  
Solo: "Another week like this and we should have it paid off in no time."  
*Bang Bang Bang*  
Sally: "Don't slam the door on me you old bastard." The thieving teens run to there guild door.   
Solo: "Hey, what the fuck do you think your doing??" The four assassins turn slowly.  
Heero: "We came for an advance on our pay. We need to live too."  
Solo: "Here the. Now go away." She throws a pile of bills at them with a certain hated and frustrated power. Trowa lets the ragged bills tumble into his hands after smacking his chest. Wufei steps right into her face.  
Wufei: "Hey, we don't complain when your walking away with half of our seasons pay."  
Duo: "I'll fuckin shoot you through the chest and see how much you complain." Duo steps up closer his face in Wufei's spitting out his argument.  
Wufei: "That was an accident." He growls and they both back down slowly.  
Solo: "Why are we paying for your mistakes then?"  
Sally: "Well, he didn't have to go to the hospital." She's smug as the two Shade members glare with unwavering eyes.  
Solo: "Leave." Her voice is totally mono-tone as the teens start off.  
Duo: "Hey Cyprus, open up." The door slowly creaks open.  
  
April 5th 11: 23 pm  
*creeeeeeeee*  
Relena: "H-Hello? Who's there?" She looks around her totally dark and empty bedroom.   
*creeeeeeeee*  
Relena: "P-P-Please go away. I didn't do anything to you." A figure jumps and grabs her arm, pulling her in. She goes to scream only to inhale a cloth full of chloroform, she passes out.  
  
April 6th 9:00 am  
Quatre: "She's GONE?? Idol threats my ass. What are her guards paid for?? Man, I could have done a better job!" He screams the words in angry frustration. Mr. Winners stands calmly in his office and watches his only son rant on. 30 children…30 test tube babies, all females except for the most recent, he loved them all but Quatre had never learned. He still looked down on everyone and never did a thing for himself.  
Winners: But it's about time he did. "Then go find her." His son stops.  
Quatre: "What??" His father looks smug.  
Winners: "If you could do so much better, then go."  
Quatre: "Fine. I will."  
  
April 6th 9:35 am  
*knock knock*  
Sniper: "Who is it?" He peeks through the door.  
Noin: "A client." Sniper swings the door open.   
Sniper: "Ms. Noin and Mr. Peacecraft. 20 000 up front, a name and address, no questions asked." They couple steps into the silent main hall. Clanging and heavy breathing can be heard from the gym side as the four teens walk out talking, they see the two and become quiet.   
Milliardo: "Let me explain, My sister went missing last night and I'd like to place a hit out on whoever's responsible. We don't know who or where but they left this. If you can bring her back alive and kill this man, I'll glad pay three times this." He hands them a note and the money.  
Noin: "We think it may be letters cut out from the Stanford newspaper."  
Gage: "That's where they most likely are then. I don't know how many we can spare though."  
Sniper: "We should have four stay behind."  
Ranger: "I say we let the young ones have some fun. One of you'll havta stay though."  
Sally: "I will, I wanna be around 'til you gotta go anyway."  
Milliardo: "Good, here's some money, take the train."  
  
April 6th 10:00 am  
Duo: "Well this is where most of the tourists come in and out."  
Solo: "Yah I guess…" They both lean against the side of the brick wall, watching the near empty station for victims.   
Duo: "No way." The three assassins walk down the strip carrying bags to their train. They quickly slip into the doorway and walk behind the unsuspecting teens. They each slowly grasp a ticket from the young assassins pocket and run down the road to their guild.  
Solo: "Trep, Cyprus. We're goin' away for a while, be back God knows when. We lifted some tickets so it looks like we're goin somewhere." They both grab their duffel bags with their few worldly possessions inside and a little cash.   
Trep: "Have fun, here take some stuff. Don't forget your card if you wanna stay at another Shade guild. Most of 'em know ya so no worries there anyway." He puts some various food in their bags. Solo shakes hands with him and they head off.  
Duo: "Thanks Trep, we'll see ya later." He waves a gloved hand behind him as they leave.  
  
April 6th 10:15 am  
Conductor: "All aboard, please present your tickets upon entry."  
Heero: "Shit, where's my ticket??" He searches each of his pockets in desperation.  
Trowa: "hn? Mine's gone too!" Wufei pulls his safely from his pocket.   
Heero: "*sigh* let's go replace them. They'll have to be on our train, we'll get them then."  
  
April 6th 10:21 am  
Conductor: "Last call." The three boys run on, passing their tickets as they go.  
Quatre: "Here you are." He passes in his and the conductor tips his hat politely.   
Solo/Duo: "Wait! wait wait!" They sprint up to the train with speed earned from their lifestyles. They board the train and the conductor starts off for the front. The train was empty except for a few people, the two just ignored them, not giving them a second glance.   
Duo: "Whew, man I'm glad we made it." He throws his bag above their seats and slumps back.  
Solo: "mmmm uh huh. I haven't left that two bit town since I got…." She stops.  
Duo: "What is it?"   
Solo: "Listen. They're arguing."  
Quatre: "Who hired YOU?"  
Trowa: "Just some concerned family."  
Quatre: "Well leave. I have to do this."  
Heero: "Well so do we, we have a job."  
Quatre: "She's my fiancée, I'll find her."   
Wufei: "And we'll execute the bastard, you wouldn't have the guts to do that you pussy."  
Duo: "Shit, it's YOU!" He spins around and peers over the seat.  
Heero: "You took our tickets."  
Solo: "You'll never prove anything, what's with the rich ass? A friend of yours?"  
All four: "No."  
Wufei: "I should kill all three of you bastards for interfering."  
Duo: "Yah, if at first you don't succeed, try try again." Wufei's temper runs hot as the boy smiles.  
Solo: "Besides, I think the conductor might notice a corpse or two and the assassins might be prime suspects, just goin on a hunch though."  
Duo: "Well the good thing bout them bein' here is that they can't be back in harassing Cyprus and Trep." She nods, they just glare.  
Trowa: "Well, I guess we'll just have to put up with each other, it's gonna be a long trip."  
Duo: "Oh yah, where are we going anyway?"  
Trowa: "A long, long trip."   
  
April 7th 5: 46 pm  
Wufei: "Man I wish I had killed you, what was it?" The members of Shadow and Shade sit on the edges of their seats in a circle playing cards. As a result of Wufei being overtired, he starts to lighten up a bit. Yet a little pissed at Duo for just taking half his winnings.   
Duo: "Duo and I'm just one of those people who survive everything. I'm in." Solo and Trowa throw in their cards. Quatre sits in the corner staring out the window and sulking.  
Quatre: "I don't believe it. My fiancée is gone and I'm stuck on a train with three assassins and a pair of thieves talking about killing each other. Sickening low life's."   
The boys just continue to ignore the spoiled boy but Solo looses what little control she actually has over control of her quick temper. Her tired glare makes it's way to the rich Arabian.  
Solo: "Atleast we have lives, loser." She snaps Duo shushes her.  
Quatre: "As you can see I lead a high class life thank you." He smiles victoriously, like he's already won. The others deal out more cards, still ignoring the rich brat.   
Solo: "Unless complaining your life all I see is a rich pussy." He looks a little annoyed at the fact that she's still arguing with him. A few "ins" are heard from the group and some scowls.  
Quatre: "You just can't identify blue blood when you see it." She flips the blade on her knife.  
Solo: "Maybe I should take a closer look at it then." She stands up, this catches the boys attention. Duo pushes on her shoulders and she sits back down glaring at him and flipping the blade back. They sigh as they continue their game. Duo looks smug and throws down four aces, the assassins glare at him skeptically. He flashes them a cheesy smile and shrugs, gathering his winnings.  
  
April 7th 6:38 pm  
Conductor: "Next stop Stanford. Please prepare your bags."  
Quatre: "This is…Stanford?" He stares at the giant crowed city streets to the posh side of town. He sighs in wonder at the fancy French restaurant beside the even classier hotel.   
Duo: "I feel so at home." He is also staring but at the ally covered in graffiti marking the territory as that of the Shadow guild.   
Man: "AHHHH!" His tortured screaming rings out. They turn to Solo who's smiling.  
Solo: "Me too."  
Man: "Shit shit shit!!!" He grasps his bleeding hand in pain. Solo snaps the blade back, Duo looks at her puzzled.  
Solo: "He tried to steal my wallet." The thin man looked like he had done more then his share of slinking around in the shadows.   
Man: "How the fuck could you have seen that coming?"  
Solo: "Your quick but not quick enough. Next time move exactly as your target so they can't even see your shadow and be more prepared for attacks." A dark man comes out to the street to meet up with them and bows respectfully.  
Dark man: "Hello, my name is Gate and this is Quicksilver. You must be the children of the guild. We received two messages today, I'd like to welcome you to the first united guild of Shade and Shadow. Are we to understand that all of you are looking for Ms. Relena?"  
Quatre: "Yes, do you have any idea where she may be?"   
Gate: "We'll give you a complete report when we get to the guild."  
Quatre: "Then let's go." The five teens stare at him.  
Heero: "Hold on just a moment." They all gather in a quiet circle.  
Wufei: "What do you think your doing Winners? You can't come in the guild."  
Quatre: "It's easier this way…I mean we're all looking for her…"  
Trowa: "So Mr. Winner's wants the low lives around?" He looks smug.  
Quatre: "I'm letting you be graced by my esteemed presence." He smiles, some of rogues look skeptical but Quatre's light hearted eyes are enough reassurance. Not even of 15 years parenting can destroy the kind hearted boy inside who's been waiting for these carefree friends who are patient enough to accept him into their group.   
Trowa: "Let's go then." The two boys nod and they start down the road with a single mission in mind: To save one Relena Peacecraft. The name meant nothing but a profit to the three assassins, and even less to the thieves who were there just for the pure rush. For the young heir it meant his loveless future and his empty promise to his father. Growing up rich wasn't easy and being surrounded by the same kind of girls wasn't helping. Yah, he'd grown up with Relena and they were good friends but…marriage just seemed so committal for 15. They'll be married by 17 his father always bragged. Great.  
  
April 7th 6:49 am  
Gate: "Open up Hilde. We've got the kids." The guild doors were opened by girl their age dressed in what looked like a safari outfit. She doesn't look to impressed but slinks up to Duo seductively. She lifts his head with one finger and leans in to kiss him. He quickly pulls her hand away from his back pocket holding it off to one side but continues the kiss. She pulls away disgusted and scowls.  
Hilde: "So, ya got lucky."  
Duo: "Luck has nothin' ta do with it babe." He holds up her guild membership card. She snatches it back quickly and storms off. Quicksilver walks to what could be a medical center holding his hand, leaving them with Gate. His eyes follow Hilde until her door slams shut.   
Gate: "Don't mind Hilde, she just don't like bein' outdone. She came about four years ago and she's one of the best goin'. Her mother was one of dem hookers and left her on a "job site" at the age eleven n I brought her in. She always had her own style goin' on."   
Solo: "Right. You call that style?" She looks disgusted at her smiling partner.  
Duo: "I dunno, she's got somethin'" Solo scowls and Duo laughs, teasing the spitfire thief.   
Wufei: "So what are you?" Gate looks at him a little confused.  
Wufei: "Comon man, thief or assassin?"  
Gate: "Assassin, but since we became the single guild mosta us here are trained as both."  
Quatre: "Like her?"  
Gate: "Yah, Hilde's gots some talent. HEY GIRO!! Our guests are here!!" a voice shouts back.  
Giro: "WHAT ONES?"  
Gate: "They came at the same time." A heavy built man walks up to them.  
Giro: "I thought Shade n Shadow don't getsta long down thar."  
Gate: "Yah, they usually don't take orders from rich ass brats either, but things come up." Quatre blushes, but luckily for him the two men are to busy making fun of him to notice.  
Giro: "I knowz the two Shade children. I musta say iza honor ta have uz here. Trep iz alwayz braggin bout you two n 'e spared no details bout u bein' sucha pretty yungin. Solo n Duo 'e says, masters at tha art of thievin' 'e says. N 'e wuz true toiz word 'e wuz, Iz no wonder 'ilde wuz upset, But thars no shame in bein' beaten by tha best, eh boy?" He smiles a toothy grin and pats Duo on the back. Gate looks annoyed at his all to impressed friend.  
Gate: "Yes Giro we all know. This is Heero, Trowa and Wufei from Shadow. They've been with Sniper for tha longest time but you know how modest he is about his work, this can be their test. I know Ranger's proud of these ones and his Sally……but I don't know who we got here."  
Quatre: "Ummmm……I'm new…my…name's……Sandrock." The others look at his nervously.  
Giro: "You an assassin?"  
Quatre: "Yah." He quickly nods. Heero rolls his eyes and Trowa stays expressionless.   
Trowa: "We picked him up on our way here, he was headed here anyway. We'll take him to find the rich bitch then take him to see Ranger and Sniper." Trowa's perfectly flat and serious voice could convince even the most skeptical person of his lies.  
Giro: "Well…keep 'em outta trouble ya 'ear?" They nod. Giro leaves back to his room.  
Gate: "Ignore him, he's one of the old fashion types, he grew up around the assassin and thief times of rivalry. I'm still the only assassin he really trusts."  
Heero: "It does take some gettin' used to."  
Solo: "I'm just wonderin' what Trep's been sayin' bout us." A little half smile curls on her lips.  
Duo: "eh. By tha looks of it, iz all good stuff."   
Quatre: "Now, about that plan…"   
  



	2. Aristocrats and Kings

Shade and Shadow p2 Told ya I was almost done! It took a long time to weave through that plot but I got it! Tell me if I forgot anything please!  
  
-Shade and Shadow  
  
April 8th 12: 41 am  
Heero's head pounded as he rubbed his sore eyes. He could feel his body shutting down slowly and his eyes starting to water. The papers looked blurry and his whole body cried with fatigue. The other two assassins weren't in much better shape, the only one who looked alive was Quatre as he reviewed the facts again and again, pacing tirelessly around the table. The two thieves were long asleep on an old couch in the small room. Trowa stood up with his hands balancing on the table and yawned. The atlas in the middle of the table with symbols circling the town they came from and the towns surrounding Stanford. He took a little pencil and started to graffiti the paper. He slowly traced a line from their small hometown, to Stanford. He scowls.  
Wufei: "Maybe they we're just trying to throw us off the trail by leading us here."  
Heero: "It seems way to obvious but I think we are supposed to be here."   
Trowa: "Are you saying they wanted us all here for some reason?"  
Quatre: "Well, I don't think they were counting on all of us."  
Wufei: "I don't care anymore, I'm going to sleep." He stomps out of the room. The other two nod and head up to their room. The rich heir sighs and ascends to his room, leaving the two thieves on the couch.   
  
April 8th 9: 12 am  
Gate: "'ey! Where ya goin kids?" Duo, Solo and Quatre turn quickly, almost out the door.  
Duo: "We're just goin' out for some breakfast before we keep lookin'."   
Gate: "Keep an eye out fer Hilde fer me. She set out early today."  
Solo: "Sure thing." They door creaks shut.  
  
April 8th 9: 16 am  
Duo: "Alright rich boy. We're gonna show you how we get our food and cash."  
The three teens walk through the crowds of early travelers, rushing to get their shopping done.   
Solo: "Hmmm……I smell opportunity." She slinks off into the crowd.  
Quatre: "Shouldn't we follow her?"  
Duo: "Nah, she'd doin' the "mistaken identity" routine."  
Quatre: "What's that one?" Duo sighs and starts to explain.  
Duo: "She pretends someone in the crowd is an someone she knows. When they turn she sees they're not and apologizes while taking their wallet."   
Quatre: "Oh…ok." He looks uneasy.  
Duo: "Hey, is that Hilde?"  
Quatre: "Shouldn't you try something different?"  
Duo: "No, I mean I'm serious. I think that's Hilde." He pushes through the crowd and rests his hand on the young woman's shoulder.  
Duo: "Hilde?"  
Woman: "I'm sorry you must have the wrong person." A female in her mid-twenties turns and smiles. Duo's taken aback by the uncanny resemblance before recovering and finding an opportunity. He does a full body scan of her, noting the rich clothes and rings.  
Duo: "Wow, I'm sorry. Your much more lovely then she'll ever be." He takes her hand and kisses it lightly before Quatre finally catches up to them. The two riches just stare at each other for a moment. The woman puts her hands on her hips and smiles.  
Woman: "Quatre, what are you doing here?" Quatre blushes as Duo turns and looks at him skeptically. He sighs and turns his attention back to the woman.  
Quatre: "Probably the same thing as you. Is Mr. Milliardo here too?"  
Woman: "Yes, he just went to pick up some supplies. We came to check on the men we hired."  
Quatre: "Miss. Noin! You hired….them?" Duo smiles as it all starts to come together.  
Noin: "Yes, I'm afraid so. Who's your friend here?"  
Duo: "Duo Maxwell, and it's always a pleasure to meet such a beautiful friend of Quatre's."   
Quatre: "Duo, give her back her stuff." Duo wrinkles his brow and hands back the three rings.  
Noin: "Quatre……you made friends with a…a…thief?" She looks disgusted.   
Solo: "Hey guys, look what I got." She pushes through the crowd and to the boys.  
Solo: "Look at this. Two off one guy, both full of cash. Hey who's this?" A man walks up behind Noin, putting both hands on her shoulders and kissing her on the cheek.  
Guy: "Sorry I couldn't get anything. Some rat stole my wallets." The three turn to the spitfire thief as she slowly backs up into the crowd.   
Quatre: "Milliardo, meet Solo and Duo." He smiles as the man grits his teeth and takes off after the cocky rogue. Solo looks back, the people around her just a blur as she races past them. She sticks her tongue out as the older man chases after her, enraged. She laughs and keeps running, finally hitting a dead end. She jumps up, balancing on the clothes line above.   
_AN: Ok so it's not physically possible, but Trowa did it! _  
Solo: "Jeeze, a dead end. This wouldn't have happened if I was at home." She smiles and crouches down, sneering at the pissed royal.  
Milliardo: "Do you know who I am?"   
Solo: "No actually. Let's check." She takes out the wallets and riffles through the cards.   
Solo: "Let's seeee……Mr. Zechs Marquise. Nice hair buddy but I'm not to impressed yet."  
She throws the id card down to him.  
Zechs/Milliardo: "Check the next one." Just then three catch up to the taunting female.  
Milliardo: "Quatre, I'm not to impressed your new taste in friends, I'm hoping this is just a phase." Quatre's puts his face in his hands, Duo has his arms folded and Noin stands by Zechs.  
Solo: "What, is this your dad or something Quatre? I must say Mr. Marquise you sure know how to stay young looking. Your son's told me absolutely nothing about you!" She puts on a cheesy smile and flashes a peace sign before anyone responds.  
Quatre: "He's not my father. He's-."   
Solo: "Oh good, cuz he's a real jerk."  
Milliardo: "Now hold on. I've hardly said 5 words to you."   
Solo: "Sure Mr.…(checking other card)……Peacecraft….PEACECRAFT??"  
Duo: "!!!" Duo turns to Quatre.  
Quatre: "…My soon to be brother-in-law." He sighs and holds his head.   
Solo: "This can't be right." She flips through the cards.  
Milliardo: "Can I have my wallets back now." She nods, taking the money out of them before throwing them down. His face reddens as he growls at the smiling girl. She stands up and bows.  
Solo: "Anything for you my liege." The royal takes three deep breathes and calms down.  
Noin: "Quatre, do you care to explain your friends behavior?"  
Quatre: "I just said the wrong thing at the wrong time and ended up here looking for Relena. I ran into the boys you hired and just kinda ran into these two."   
Duo: "We didn't even plan on coming but eh, crap happens."  
Solo: "Yah, like this. What are the chances we're gonna hit two royals in one day?"   
Milliardo: "I can have you arrested."  
Solo: "I can have you killed." She sticks her tongue out.   
Quatre: "Now stop it! No one had to get hurt here."   
Noin: "Quatre, it's only been 2 or 3 days, what's with the drastic attitude change?"   
Quatre: "A lot can happen in a short time."   
Solo: "I'd say he's better off with us then."   
Noin: "Us; being you and this guy."  
Duo: "Us; being this guy, her and the three boys you hired."  
Noin: "What? So your both from that guild too?" His voice in monotone and flat.  
Milliardo: "Quatre Rebaerba Winners, Your father would not approve of you hanging around these rogues."   
Quatre: "The father won't know. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go get breakfast."  
Solo jumps down, landing beside the two boys. They walk out of the alley.  
Solo: "Get whatever you want, it's on the king."   
  
April 8th 12: 33 pm  
The teens step into the guild.   
Gate: "Did you guys see 'ilde?" They shake there heads, he scowls.  
Heero: "…Alright there's the Sanc kingdom, where the princess was abducted from."  
The door swings open.  
Duo: "Hey guys, we brought ya some food from our day on the town." They throw the bags of food onto the couch.   
Quatre: "They had a very wide selections of crap."  
Solo: "I dunno, it doesn't look to bad to me." She pulls out an apple and tosses it to Wufei.  
Heero: "We're planning our next move." Trowa leans over, peering into the bag. He digs around for a minute and pulls out a sandwich.   
Wufei: "Where did you get all the money for this?" His eyes narrow.  
Solo: "Your clients."   
Heero: "……The hell?" He looks about as bewildered as Heero Yuy can.  
Duo: "We ran into the King of the Sanc kingdom today and he donated his wallet to the poor."   
Wufei: "He better still pay us." He shuffles the bags around and grabs an orange.   
Quatre: "He's a king, I don't think he's gonna have any money problems."  
Duo: "So what's the game plan?" He throws his arm around Heero and hands him an apple.  
Heero: "Relena was taken from the Sanq kingdom which is directly west of here."   
Quatre: "There's Lake wood to the East and Limoni to the South-East."   
Trowa: "Well, if the Sanq kingdom's where she was last and the newspaper was from around here then it's only logical that the abductor's probably still around here."   
Duo: "ummm……didn't we know that about what was it? 12 hours ago?"  
Wufei: "Yah, but we're repeating ourselves because we've got nothing new."   
Solo: "So? We check out the Sanq kingdom, it's not rocket science."   
Heero: "But if someone's just leading us on this trail on purpose then we could be walking into a trap of some sort." There's some yelling and crashing outside the door.  
Gate: "Look Miss, you can't just barge in there-"   
Miss: "LOOK! Either you tell me where Heero, Wufei and Trowa are I'm going to burn this place to the ground! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!" The hysterical woman's voice echoed throughout the guild. Gate slowly opened the door, peering at the six teens.  
Gate: "Ummm…Heero, Trowa and Wufei, there's someone here to see you." The three boys scowl and walk out to the main corridor. The other three follow behind in curiosity.   
Trowa: "Dorothy, what are you doing here?" Her eyes are frantic with hints of rage.  
Dorothy: "Omigod it's horrible! The guild was attacked! There was only the five of us and like 20 of them. They swarmed us, as much as we tried to fend them off! Gage and Sniper were killed and Sally was taking shots for Ranger before she was taken so they just left him for dead. They tried to take me too but I got away. I had to find you." The young girl was covered in blood and looked like she had just survived a hurricane.  
Wufei: "Shit, no way!"   
Heero: "Oh……God……"  
Trowa: "…………" He stares ahead, eyes wide. Dorothy clings onto him.  
Gate: "Why would they…? I've got to tell the others." He walks off.  
Heero: "Why…(he collects himself)…Why would they attack us?"  
Trowa: "Well, we're not exactly the most loved minority."   
Solo: "It actually makes sense. It's your guy's off season, it's all to easy to attack now."  
Duo: "I wouldn't be surprised if we were next……"  
Heero: "Why did they just take you girls? Why not kill you too?"  
Wufei: "You don't kill women, it's disrespectful."   
Solo: "Yah ok, I think it's a little disrespectful to kill anyone."   
Dorothy: "Don't let them take me you guys…"   
  
April 8th 1: 16 pm  
They all crowd into the small planning room.  
Quatre: "So let me get this straight. There's a sick group of people are slaughtering assassins."  
Wufei: "Right."  
Quatre: "And we have no idea where they are."   
Trowa: "Yes."  
Quatre: "But we think they might strike the thieves next."  
Duo: "and……?"  
Quatre: "And they're abducting the women."  
Heero: "So what? They'll be after the thieves and their women next."  
Quatre: "Correction, Hilde's been missing since dawn."   
Duo: "Shit, you think they got her?"   
Quatre: "Almost certain, what about your guild?"   
Solo: "If they can't out number 'em, they'll find a way out. 'sides, we aint got no women."   
They all just stare at her.  
Heero: "*sigh* I'll go tell our host."  
  
April 8th 1: 19 pm  
Back in the planning room.  
Heero: "Gate has asked us (between his swearing and ranting) to please find Hilde before they do anything to her. Plus, we in Shadow would like to get to our friend Sally back before much of the same occurs. The floor is open to suggestions."  
Quatre: "What about Relena?"  
Heero: "For all we know, she could have been taken by the same people. We have no other leads in that case so this is our best bet. Quatre, you can go ahead if you want but we have to do this." His eyes set on the young heir.   
Quatre: "You guys can't get rid of me that easily. I think I'll help you out here for a bit."   
Trowa: "We need bait, we know they're around and here because of Hilde and we know they've been planning this due to the season."  
Wufei: "………so?"  
Trowa: "So they must know who's in the guild and that means they have the identity's of the girls they're missing. They've probably already checked out Shade and found out their one female member missing and they know Dorothy got away. They'll be looking for her."  
Dorothy: "Trowa! I'm not going out there!" She looks cross and attaches herself to the reluctant boy's arm. He sighs and rolls his eyes.  
Solo: "Well, the way I see it; there's a guy of Shade here and a guy who's not part of any. Good luck getting one of them in a dress!" She turns to leave. Duo grabs the back of her leather shirt. She stops, being pulled back. Her eyes narrow.  
Solo: "Let go Duo." Her voice is monotone as she stands about 3 feet from the boy.  
Duo: "Not until you agree to be our bait."   
Solo: "Why don't you, smart ass?"  
Duo: "Ok, I want everyone here who's not afraid to take off their shirt, we're gonna see who's most qualified." He smiles as she turns and glares at him.   
Solo: "Fine. What do I have to do?"   
Trowa: "Well, most likely they already know your here and will be coming for you anyway."   
Solo: "That's great. Ya know I always wanted to be hunted."   
  
April 8th 10: 42 pm   
Solo: "Don't worry about it guys, I can take care of myself."   
Duo: "If 5 assassins couldn't stand up to them what makes you think you can?"   
Solo: "This place is almost full, they won't attack head on. They'll send in three people at the most so they can slip out unnoticed, like they did with Hilde. Well, I'm expecting it and I think I can take on a few of them." Trowa walks in and looks at the two of them before turning to Duo.  
Trowa: "We have the room set up, Dorothy will be in with us tonight."   
Solo: "Why does she get to stay with people?"  
Duo: "We're making you the only target available. It's all part of the plan."  
Solo: "I'm sure it is." She rolls her eyes.   
Trowa: "If you need help, just give a yell."   
  
April 8th 10: 42 pm  
A shadowed figure slips into the room. A female figure is sprawled out on the floor level bed, barley covered by a small blanket. One hand rest palm up on the floor with a silver blade shines in it. The shadow waves and a second arrives. Figure two slowly starts slips the knife out of her hand while figure one crouches over her. Her grip suddenly tightens and the knife slides sideways, cutting the attackers hand. A second hand reaches up from under the blanket and grabs the first shadow by the collar as she sits up. She stares him straight in the eyes.  
Solo: "Shhh…" She smiles and thrusts the ridge knife into his throat and retracts it with lightening speed. She throws him off her bed and turns her attention to her second attacker. A small gun glints as moonlight from the window hits it.  
Attacker 2: "Come quietly." She whispers. Solo raises her hands in the air.  
Solo: "No." She smiles and jump kicks her hand. The gun goes flying and lands with a click on the floor. She pounces on it before the figure can even react and fires.   
Shadow: "AHHHH! SHIT!!!"   
Solo: "Shhh." The figure grabs her leg.  
Shadow: "FUCK!"   
Solo: "Oh, will you keep your voice down." She hisses and fires again as the boys run in.  
Duo: "hn, you said you wouldn't need help." He yawns and opens his eyes to see the pissed off girl and the dead abductors on the floor.  
Solo: "She screamed, she's the one who needed help."   
"AHHHHH!!!" A high pitch shriek sounds from the next room.  
Heero: "Shit, Dorothy!" Him and Trowa sprint back to their room.   
  
April 10th 12: 24 am  
Quatre walks down the street cautiously. Nobody would attack him in daylight in the market but still he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He walked quickly down the road, picking up his pace as he went. He nearly screamed as a hand rested on his shoulder.  
Quatre: "Milliardo, my God you scared me."   
Milliardo: "Sorry boy, your friends not around today?"  
Quatre: "I came out on my own."  
Milliardo: "Good, then let me give you this. It's for aristocrats only; we all wanted you to come. It's time we let you in on the fun." He hands him a little invitation.  
Quatre: What? What fun?"  
Milliardo: "It's in the Sanc kingdom. Please don't bring any friends."   
Quatre: "I wont, will father be there?"   
Milliardo: "I'm afraid not but Mr. Treize Kushrenada will. I assure you it will be quite a show."   
Quatre: "Ok…" His skeptically attitude plays on his voice.   
  
April 10th 6: 44 am  
Quatre grabs his jacket and slinks out the door. Wufei watches curiously from a corner. Heero jogs up to the young heir and grabs his shoulder before both his feet were out the door. Quatre jumps.  
Heero: "Calm down. Where you off to? You should stay around here. I mean if they took that girl then they might be after riches along with us."   
Quatre: "Yah, they're pretty sick. But I'm just going out for a bit."  
Heero: "Want me to come too? As protection?"  
Quatre: "Oh no, that's ok. I have a friend picking me up."   
Heero: "Don't stay out to late." His eyes are unwavering as he watches the blond boy exit the guild and walk down the street. Without even turning he calls out.  
Heero: "So where's he really going?"  
Wufei: "To an aristocrats party. I found the invitation."  
Heero: "Get Trowa, we'll go to."   
  
April 10th 7: 58 am  
Trowa: "Alright so we head out to the Sanc kingdom. It's only about an hours walk West."   
Wufei: "Let's get going then." They start out the door. The two thieves drop in front of them.   
Solo: "Wait up. You guys trying to dump us off?"   
Duo: "Yah, we wanna party too!"   
Wufei: "Don't get in the way." He growls and pushes past them.  
Duo: "Hey hey! We can behave. Come on! Heero?"   
Heero: "*sigh* Fine, just don't open your big mouth."   
  
April 10th 7: 13 am  
Treize: "Thank you for coming my friends. And a special thanks to Mr. Winners, who came such a long way and to whom we owe an explanation." The aristocrats sit at a long table. All but one sit is filled with members of the Romefeller foundation, Milliardo, Noin, Treize and Quatre.   
Treize: "Thanks to all your cooperation and generous donations the operation has been a success so far with only 5 casualties." Quatre's eyes widen as he looks around at the smiling members.  
Milliardo: "Very good sir, when shall we have the next attack?"   
Quatre: "Attack? On who? Are we at war?"  
Treize: "Yes Quatre, we are at war with the street rats that refuse to die."   
Quatre: "You……You guys have been doing that?"  
Treize: "I'd like to apologize for getting you involved Mr. Winners but there was no other way."   
Quatre: "Way to do WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" He pounds his fists on the table and stands up, yelling at the young commander. Treize smiles patiently.  
Treize: "First Mr. Winners I must apologize, I have taken something of yours." He claps and a very dressed up young woman steps out in an old fashion dress. She smiles sadly at Quatre.  
Quatre: "R-Relena?"   
Relena: "I'm sorry Quatre but I-I could never marry you. I-I…just don't…don't"   
Quatre: "Don't love you. I know Relena I feel the same but……"   
Treize: "This is my fiancee, We will be married in two months."  
Quatre: "What's going on here?"   
Milliardo: "Mr. Kushrenada devised a plan to eradicate the filth from our streets and revive this country's status after Col. Noventa was assassinated at the last ULL (united leaders legion) meeting."  
Treize: "That's also where I met and fell in love with young Miss. Peacecraft here."   
Relena: "I sow first hand that this country needed Mr. Treize's ideals to achieve pasifisism."   
Treize: "With funding from the Romefeller I got together a small team of soldiers willing to take on the dangerous tasks ahead. Our numbers were small to start but soon grew. Of course our current target, the assassins had more experience and the youth was strong. So I faced my first problem: How to get the young members out of the way? I didn't want to kill them, they may prove of use to us. So I faked the kidnapping. A notice was sent to your father about it being a set up but all I can do is assume he didn't receive it. Mrs. Noin and Mr. Milliardo were instructed to hire the three youngest boys and in 2 or 3 days check up on them."   
Relena: "Meanwhile we attacked the guild killing all the men and attempting to get all the women."   
Milliardo: "We had two problems. The one got away and the two from Shade were gone. That's about when we ran into you three."   
Noin: "We were pretty surprised to find you and the thieves together but atleast that solved our missing thief problems, and we knew the missing girl would run to her boys."   
Treize: "As you already know, we sent in 4 soldiers. 2, as we greatly underestimated for the young thief and once everyone was distracted; 2 to take the one that got away. You showing up was a total fluke but it worked out to our advantage."  
Quatre: "What??" He sits horrified at the fact that he may have helped this arcane practice.   
Milliardo: "Did you actually think you could come here unfollowed? But we did plant a second invitation just in case. Treize." Treize nods and pushes a button. A buzzer rings and 4 bruised and bleeding boys are pushed into the room. Their hands behind there back, tied with rope, they are pushed to the ground. Duo looks up and smiles weakly at Quatre.  
Duo: "Hey, atleast you found your girlfriend." The guard clubs his back.  
Guard: "No talking rat."   
Quatre: "Duo! My God! I demand you stop this inhuman practice." Relena grins.  
Relena: "Boy Quatre, you have changed a lot since you started hanging this rift-raft."  
Quatre: "Where are the woman? What have you done to Hilde and Dorothy?"  
Milliardo: "What they have names?" He sneers.  
Noin: "Now come on, that's pushing it." She whispers softly. Quatre pounds the table.  
Quatre: "OF COURSE THEY DO! THEY'RE NOT FACELESS ANIMALS YOU CAN KILL AT WILL!"   
Relena: "QUATRE! Lower your voice. These people as you say are going around killing people, a crime rightfully punished by execution."  
Quatre: "Your treating the lower class like just supplies you can get more of. They make this country run. Ms. Noin, I thought atleast you would understand."   
Noin: "I-I……Well, this IS pushing our limits…b-but…" She stammers and her eyes go blank.   
Milliardo: "Enough!"  
Treize: "Yes…anyway Mr. Winners, since I have taken something of yours… (He turns to Relena) It's only right that I give you something back. And since you are so fond of street scum, I'll give you one for free." He pushes the buzzer again and Hilde, Sally and Dorothy are pushed in. Struggling is heard from the hall as the ever resisting thief is tossed into the room, an extra rope around her neck. The guard pushes her to her knees and yanks the rope up.  
Guard: "Now be a good doggy and sit, your on show." The guard laughs cruelly as Solo gasps for air.  
Treize stands up and walks in front of all the girls, inspecting them. He bends down to Hilde and looks at Quatre.   
Treize: "This one looks like a nice bitch. Just got her a few days ago too."   
Sally: "YOU! I shoulda figured you had something to do with this rich-ass." Her face reflects pure hatred. Treize stands up and kicks her. Heero winces.  
Quatre: "What……What are you doing to them?" He rushes over to the kneeling females.  
Treize: "They'll be sold and used as housemaids or servants. The lucky ones may even become wives."   
Quatre: "You mean as slaves and whores." Treize shrugs and smiles.  
Wufei: "What about us? You gonna just kill us?"  
Treize: "Exactly."   
Dorothy: "BASTARD!!! Yah, your nothing but a selfish BASTARD!"   
Treize whips around to face the young assassin.  
Sally: "Yah, ya cunt!"  
Heero: "Pimp."   
Wufei: "Weakling!"  
Trowa: "Dick head."   
Treize: "Oh you won't live to regret that! Beat them."  
Silence.  
Treize: "……The hell? I said elkk…" A hand grips his neck and presses a sharp blade to it.   
Solo: "And your not going to live." Blood starts to seep from a shallow cut on his throat. He throws the young woman from his shoulders and she crashes into the wall. He grabs his throat.   
Solo: "Heero, up!" She throws her knife, it sails past Treize.  
Treize: "You missed by a long shot." He laughs.  
Heero: "No she didn't." He stands up, the rope is pined to the wall, a knife buried deep into the twinned string. There's a light click then a roaring shot.  
Treize falls to the ground.   
Heero stands behind him, the smoking revolver clicks again, ready to seek fresh blood.  
The aristocrats stand bewildered by the sight they've just witnessed.  
Trowa: "We won't kill you as you have tried to kill us because the world needs leaders. I just hope now those leaders are educated enough to make better decisions."  
Milliardo: "Never! I will not abandon Mr. Treize's ideals! Who's with m-"  
He's silenced by another shot. Not from Heero this time.  
Marquee Waridge: "I'm sorry Ms. Noin, but I too agree that this…ritual we acquired is disgusting. We cannot allow it to continue." The Romefeller members nod in agreement. Noin lowers her head.  
Noin: "He had changed, hadn't he? I…I noticed over the days he talked more and more about……this…he was not the man I fell in love with…but now I am no longer an aristocrat…just a common General. I must leave this table." She bows and starts to leave. Relena grabs her shoulder.  
Relena: "Noin, you are my sister. You are welcome to stay with us."   
Noin: "Thank you but I'm not sure……"  
Quatre: "Miss. Noin, I will gladly escort you back." She smiles at the young gentleman.   
Noin: "Why thank you Mr. Winners."   
Heero: "Well…Let's go see what's left of our guild."   
Wufei: "So we can what? Run it by ourselves?"  
Hilde: "Well, you can stay with us." She throws an arm around Heero.  
Trowa: "I'm going back."  
Dorothy: "I'll go with you Trowa."   
Wufei: "Go back to what? The nothingness of it all?"   
Duo: "Well……How are you guys up to a challenge?"  
Heero: "Like what?"  
Duo: "The second guild of Shade and Shadow."   
Hilde: "I can help out."   
Quatre: "I'll gladly fund the project, It's the least I can do for you guys."   
  
August 14 12: 03 am  
  
Hilde: "And where do you think your going so early?"   
Heero: "I've got a job. What are you doing up so early?"   
Hilde: "Waiting for a chance for us to be alone." She walks over and kisses him.  
  
~ End  
  
I couldn't resist that last part there! I wanted to make some unusual pairings and comon, how often do you see Dorothy and Trowa? Or Hilde and Heero? Noin and Quatre might happen but I've never seen it. I didn't proof read this yet, I just wanted to get it sdone so I could work on some of my other stuff. I've fallen way behind in Thunderstruck, so sorry for any stupid mistakes. I'll read through it later and make sure it makes sense, I promise. I'll probably do a revised so don't get to frustrated if I have way to many spelling mistakes. Thanks for your time and patience.   
Ja Ne! ^-^   
  



End file.
